


Undercover: Los Angeles

by brainonfire



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Hot, Los Angeles, Summer, Undercover, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainonfire/pseuds/brainonfire
Summary: Ellie and Nick are undercover agents in Los Angeles to help their colleagues arrest a human trafficker.





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge longing for the summer so I have fled to warm Los Angeles and guys believe me...it gets even hotter. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these amazing characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Ellies POV |

When Director Vance told her and Nick that they should fly to L.A to help the NCIS team there as undercover agents, he was quite excited about replenishing his vitamin D reserves while she had kept her joy to herself even though she was looking forward to it. D.C was a wonderful city but as cold as the inside of a freezer. No wonder they all suffered from chronic vitamin D deficiency which might have an effect on their mood and that explained a lot.  
So after Vance gave them the order to fly to L.A she agreed with Nick that they would go to the airport together because it was unnecessary to use two cars. After that Ellie had gone home and packed some clothes and other things. It was uncertain how long they would stay there so Ellie preferred to have her own stuff with her even though her clothes probably didn't match her identity. Eleanor Madrigal was the wife of the successful real estate agent Nicholas Madrigal who also earned some pocket money as a human trafficker. That's what the file in her pocket said, which contained a new mobile phone - modified by Kasie - in addition to an identity card.

On the flight to L.A, Nick and she were through their background data, and while she had a little trouble getting into her role, it had been an easy one for Nick. Yes, he even seemed to have some fun slipping back into a role which Ellie could somehow understand. After eight years of undercover duty it was certainly not easy to suddenly get used to a desk, but he clearly did well.  
Arriving at the hotel they had checked in under the fake name and were taken to their suite. To their two great surprise, it was the hotel's honeymoon suite and something told Ellie that they had McGee to thank for it. Still, it was a very nice suite consisting of a small living room and a large bedroom as well as a spacious bathroom. All very modern and tastefully furnished.

"I almost forgot what it's like to work undercover in another city," grinned Nick broadly, pulling his suitcase - which was bigger than her own - to the closet. When he started unpacking, Ellie stared at him and frowned as he took one suit after another out of the suitcase, followed by some high quality shoes, some casual shirts and shorts.  
"You're well equipped," said the blonde-haired one with a smile as she opened her suitcase and took out the first dress. The rich Eleanor had a different taste in her opinion than she did, which is why she had taken all the clothes she owned - there were only four, though - as well as the six pairs of shoes with heels she owned. In addition, some flat shoes, some jeans, blouses, underwear and her bikini had found their place in her suitcase.  
"I've been undercover as a rich guy before. In Britain. But then it was about drug smuggling."  
Ellie nodded understanding as she continued to unpack. "Gibbs said that-"  
A knock on the door prevented her from finishing her sentence and with a frowned forehead she looked at Nick who went to the door and opened it.  
"Room service Mister Madrigal. The bottle of wine is a present from the house."  
"Put it on the desk, please."  
When Nick closed the door and Deek - their contact agent from the L.A. team - stood in the room, Ellie breathed deeply.  
"Welcome to L.A. We were expecting you later, but when we were told that a certain Madrigal married couple had checked in, we thought I'd drop by to pay you a visit."  
Nodded nodded smiling. "How generous.  
"You were briefed?"  
"Yes. We got the necessary documents from our director," explained Ellie after she had joined the two men.  
"Perfect oh and we have a little welcome present for our colleagues from the East." The agent reached into the pocket of his vest and pulled a small box out of it which he threw at Nick who opened the box immediately. Two silver rings - one small and one big - shone inside and Ellie could think for herself what it was for.  
"Always wear them as soon as you leave the room. In the rings are GPS chips so we always know where you are. In the top drawer of the sideboard you will find a pair of glasses and a necklace. Both have a camera and a microphone so don't forget to take them with you. It's all waterproof so you can go swimming with it. This whole action has to be done strictly according to the rules. The asshole has lawyers the devil sends personally. A little mistake and they get him out of jail faster than we can blink."  
Gibbs and Vance had already mentioned that the suspect was not only rich and an asshole but also had a whole bunch of lawyers who would easily get him out of jail if necessary. "All clear so far?"  
When Nick and Ellie nodded, the agent clapped his hands. "Perfect. The suspect also has a suite here in the hotel so go among the people, make contact with him and enjoy your time here. Make sure you go to the beach. The weather is especially great today". Ellie pretended she hadn't seen Deek wink at Nick and shook her head smiling as they were both alone in the room again.  
Nick took the smaller ring out of the box, grabbed Ellie's hand and pushed the ring - which fitted perfectly - onto her finger before he did the same with his own. "I guess we're married now," grinned Nick broadly, making Ellie laugh.  
"You sleep on the couch honey," she explained, patting his cheek before going to the bathroom with one of her dresses and her bikini. Happy that she had also taken her make-up things with her, she started to put on her make-up discreetly, did her hair and finally put on her bikini.  
"I'm already going down to the entrance hall. We'll meet there. Don't forget the necklace," she heard Nick say before the door fell into the lock. Admittedly it was a bit exciting to be someone else, to live another life although she wouldn't trade her own for anything. In the last months not everything had gone well and yes her marriage had gone broken but thanks to the work, her friends and her family Ellie had managed to go on without falling into a deep hole and the young agent was very proud of that.

After finishing dressing, she slipped into her white sandals with wedge heels that perfectly matched the black bikini and white, almost transparent dress. Finally, Ellie laid the necklace around her neck and left the suite. It had its benefits when the hotel was right on the beach and one of them was that she could take her shoes off soon. Last time she wore them to a dinner with Jake and so they were not her favourite but the only ones she had that were reasonably comfortable. Instead of taking the elevator, Ellie used the stairs and when she arrived downstairs in the hallway she let her gaze wander through the room and it didn't take long for her to find Nick in the crowd. He was hard to overlook.  
She and Nick had been partners for a considerable time but she hadn' t seen him half-naked yet. There had been no reason for it and she had felt no need for it. At least until now. Now she would have loved to just stare at him. Her false husband sat without a shirt and in shorts in one of the leather armchairs at the entrance and looked at the mobile phone Kasie had given him. Ellie felt herself standing by the stairs for an hour, staring at Nick before finally giving herself a jolt, breathing deeply and going over to him.  
"Here I am, hon. Let's go to the beach."


	2. | at the Beach |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas POV

"Here I am, hon. Let's go to the beach."  
Ellie's voice ripped Nick out of his thoughts he was sunk into as soon as he sat down. As much as he was looking forward to a new undercover operation as much Nick was afraid of it. He had just started to get used to his new job, had settled in and created something like a routine, when Vance and Gibbs sent him on a new undercover assignment but that Ellie was with him made it somehow easier. Nick just liked it much to have her by his side and in that case she was his connection to his new life, a real life.  
"Darling?"  
A gentle touch of his shoulder finally took him out of his thoughts and he looked up at the blonde one. It was damn unusual to be called that by her.  
"Hm?  
"So are we going to the beach or not?"  
"Oh...yes. Yes, of course. Let's go', he said and rose from his chair. As if it were normal for him, Nick grabbed her hand, stepped out of the hotel and looked around. The sun was shining warm and bright from the sky, comfortably warming his used to D.C climate skin. Finally he got vitamin D again and it felt really good.

The beach that belonged to the hotel was fortunately not as crowded as that of the neighbouring hotels which was probably due to the fact that each room of their hotel had its own pavilion.  
"Wow... it seems like the NCIS wants to thank us for our hard work," joked Ellie as they arrived at their pavilion and were expected by a waiter. Nick ordered a non-alcoholic - he didn't drank when he was on duty - cold beer and Ellie seemed to prefer soft drinks. With a sigh on his lips, he sat down on his sunbed and sipped on the beer as the waiter served them their drinks just minutes later. Undercover operations could also be very relaxed.  
"I think I'm going for a swim," said Ellie, drawing Nick's attention back to himself. What he saw as his gaze wandered to his colleague almost took the agent's breath away. With big eyes and slightly open lips, Nick's gaze wandered from Ellie's face over her well-shaped, firm breasts that would undoubtedly completely fill his hands to her legs on which she put concentrated sun cream. That Eleanor Bishop was a very gorgeous woman had become clear to him from the start but now seeing her in a tight swimsuit was a whole different thing. Thoughts that should definitely not be in his head began to torture him and images of Ellie below him, on him were no less torturous. They were colleagues, partners and Gibbs had a very clear rule about relationships in the team: they were forbidden. Nick shook his head slightly hoping to shake away the thoughts and images and took a big sip of his beer when he remembered that it was alcohol-free and wouldn't help.  
"Will you come with me?"  
"Where to?"  
She stemmed her hands into her hips and frowned. "Swimming. Nicholas, you have to start listening to me."  
"Ehm" Nick licked his lips and shook his head again. "No. No, not now. Go calmly alone. I'll stay here" 'And try to get a clear head again' Nick added mentally and gave her a light smile. The last thing he could use now was to see the swimsuit wetly sticking to her body, giving the opportunity to guess what was waiting underneath.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "Okay...as you like." Nick would have expected her to just turn around and walk away but instead Ellie bent over to him and pressed her lips against his. After a short hesitation Nick returned the kiss and buried his one hand in her hair. It felt unfamiliar, wrong and right at the same time, triggering a desire in the agent that would surely have taken control if Ellie hadn't interrupted the kiss and pulled back so far that a few inches separated her lips. Ellie didn't seem any less confused than Nick because all of a sudden she was straightening so fast that she tumbled but when he got up to help her she took a step back.  
Nick noticed that it took her a few minutes to get back into her role.  
"See you later hon."  
He nodded to her with a smile, waited until she was gone and then breathed deeply. What the hell had he just done? Ellie had kissed him because they were officially married but he had made something personal out of it, had deepened the kiss and almost put feelings in it. His fingers wandered to his lips and when he licked them Ellie's taste was still so intense on them that he couldn't hold back a sigh.  
Damn it. He had to get his hormones under control before they destroyed what Ellie and he definitely had: their friendship.

 

After what had happened in their pavilion, Ellie and he barely spoke three words as they went back to the hotel after a few hours on the beach. The kiss was obviously between them even though none of them wanted to mention it. Instead, they preferred to concentrate on the sparse information they had about the case. When the room phone rang, Ellie answered and when she frowned, Nick looked at her questioningly.  
"Did you reserve a table for us at the Restoraunt?" Ellie asked after she hung up and Nick shook his head as an answer.  
"Well, a dinner table is reserved for us and if it wasn't you and me neither..."  
"Then it was Deek and we have to go because it surely has something to do with the case," Nick finished her sentence and nodded again. "What time did we reserve it for according to the reception?"  
"At six" Ellie took a look at her wristwatch. "and that's in an hour and a half. All right...is it okay if I use the bathroom and you use the big mirror in the bedroom?"  
"Sure," Nick merely said, rising from the sofa as Ellie disappeared into the bathroom with a dress and shoes. Swearing softly, he went to the closet, pulled out his black suit and shirt and threw it onto the big bed in the bedroom. He wanted to kill himself for what he had done in the pavilion. Now it was awkward between Ellie and him and it would stay that way until they talked about what would certainly not happen so quickly.  
How when he didn't even exactly know why he had done it?

 

 


End file.
